A bear in a Shepherdess 's clothing
by Opel Vectra
Summary: Many days after his encounter with Lotso, Woody is about to discover a terrible truth : Lotso and Bo-Peep are actually the same person !
1. After Toy Story 3 (part 1)

This was it…

Andy gave all his toys to Bonnie Anderson before driving to college…

Woody introduced his friends some of Bonnies new toys without doubting that his life will change forever…

One day, Bonnie came at McDonalds with her parents and Woody…

Our cowboy doll saw his love interest from Andy's room on the parking lot hiding from somebody…

While Bonnie was playing on the playground, Woody came to Bo-Peep…

Woody

"Bo…

At least…"

Bo-Peep

"Oh crap…"

Woody

"Calm down babe…

It's me Woody…"

Bo-Peep

"Go away!"

Woody

"Calm down Bo…

It's me, Woody…

Your boyfriend…"

Woody tried to reassure Bo-Peep but she transforms into a pink teddy bear…

Woody

"Lotso ?"

Lotso

"I can explain everything Sherrif!"

Woody

"You better have to…

Is this one of your diabolical schemes for Toy Story 4 ?"

Lotso

"On the contrary!

I've been cursed since Daisy let me down!

When Daisy's parents bought another Lotso and before going to Sunnyside,

I wanted revenge on Daisy…

So a witch transformed me into that…shepherdess porcelain doll and it's like…

Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde since then…

(transforms into Bo-Peep)

See ?"

Woody

"You and Bo Peep are the same person ?…

That's just too funny…"


	2. Before Toy Story 1

Some years before Toy Story 1…

Lotso and his friends Big Baby and Chuckles were Daisy's favorite toys until that day…

Daisy and her stupid parents went to that picnic and those morons forgot the three toys…

When Lotso, Big Baby and Chuckles arrived at Daisy's house…

Lotso has been replaced and became evil in the process…

As he said it himself, before going to Sunnyside, he wanted to get revenge on Daisy…

Lotso came across a witch who asked if he wanted to get rid of Daisy and the other Lotso…

Lotso

"Yes… Daisy replaced me with another bear…

I have to teach her a lesson!"

Witch

"As you wish..."

The witch then transforms Lotso into a porcelain shepherdess doll…

Witch

"Voila...

I may call you Lotsa the doll or Bo-Peep if you prefer…"

Lotso

"Wh…Wh…What have you done to me ?

Why am I transformed into a doll ?

And why do I sound like the secretary from Ghostbusters ?

You're gonna turn me back this minute!"

Witch

"Why for ?

Now that you're an irresistible porcelain doll, you can get rid of Daisy and the other Lotso by winning their trust…"

Lotso

"That's horrible…

I LIKE IT!"

3 days later,

Lotso as Bo-Peep became of Daisy's favorite toys…

Daisy and her parents became infected by the T-Virus which was given by the witch…


	3. After Toy Story 3 (the end of Bo)

Back to present…

Lotso (as Bo Peep)

"…and I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for that meddling other Lotso!"

Woody

"What was wrong with him?

Don't tell me he…"

Lotso (as Bo Peep)

"Yeah !...he had a crush on me and he didn't stop chasing me since I was one of Daisy's toys…

As your doll girlfriend!"

The other Lotso arrives…

He came towards "the girl of his life"

"Hi …"

Lotso (as Bo Peep)

"oh man…"

The other Lotso

"Long time no see Babe…

(sees Woody) No Way ! I can't believe it!

My sweetheart is talking to Sherrif Woody !

I watched your "Woody's Roundup" TV show every day when Daisy was little…

My name is Ned… "

Woody

"Nice to meet you…"

Lotso (as Bo Peep)

"Sherrif please…don't let him…"

Ned

"You missed me so much my love…"

Lotso ran away from his double as fast as possible but "Bo-Peep" got ran over by a car driven by the witch who cursed him many years ago…

The witch was actually The Scary Witch…

Dolly's doppelganger when played by Bonnie…

Woody and Ned came across Lotso's broken doll face…

Ned

"Bo…my love…

Oh no…

Don't worry my sweetheart, I'll fix you…"

Lotso

"I am not a doll…

I'm a Lotso! Just like you!

For making it clear…

I'M A MAN!"

Ned

"Well…

Nobody's perfect!"

After Lotso's death in his Bo-Peep body,

Woody came back with Ned and Dolly to explain their adventure to other toys in Bonnie's room…

THE END


End file.
